Trouble With Sweets
by Kiyoumi
Summary: Raijin Days. Izaya hates sweets, and with good reason.


Disclaimer: I still do not own DRRR! ...I don't even own Nutella.

Trouble With Sweets

* * *

><p>Izaya hated sweets.<p>

Chocolates, marshmallows, ice cream, cookies and cakes-

He hated them all.

Sure, he'd treat himself to a bittersweet lollipop every now and then, but he'd rush to the nearest washroom right after finishing it to rinse out his mouth in hopes of ridding himself of the leftover sickeningly sweet taste.

So, yes, Izaya hated sweets.

But he hated Heiwajima Shizuo even more.

The blond never failed to get under Izaya's skin in some way and today made no difference. In fact, today the brute has surpassed Izaya's usual expectations.

...Admittedly, that wasn't all too unusual since the blond brute had a habit of being unpredictable and taking Izaya by surprise, but the point remained that the monster had successfully stunned the future informant into silence this particular day.

"It's the best thing you'll ever taste," Shizuo continued to tell Shinra as he held a seemingly innocent-looking bottle towards the bespectacled teen. "Trust me."

Oh, how badly Izaya wanted to laugh at those words. For the good half of their lunch period atop the roof the blond had been insistingly trying to convince Shinra and Kadota to sample a chocolate hazelnut spread he had purchased the previous day. The two were hesitant to try the spread despite Shizuo's good intentions, but Kadota had eventually caved and taste tested the confection, quickly admitting that it was tasty.

Gazing at Kadota with mild disgust as he continued to lap at the spare spoon coated with the revolting (in Izaya's opinion) goo, the raven haired teen only snapped his gaze away when Shinra heaved a grand sigh.

"All right, all right... Pass me a spoon." Holding out a hand expectantly, Shinra could only release another forlorn sigh as Shizuo handed him one of the spare spoons he had carried along with his lunch in order to share the delicious treat.

Izaya watched closely as Shizuo passed on the bottle, the brand name flashing him momentarily.

What kind of name was Nutella anyway?

While he pondered the odd brand name, Shinra dipped in the spoon and pulled it back up after only scraping the very surface of the sweet paste. Pulling the utensil up close so it dangled just inches away from his lips, the future underground doctor flashed a quick look at Shizuo, who nodded eagerly, then slumped his shoulders and gave the spread a tentative lick.

He immediately brightened.

"This is _good_!" Shinra exclaimed, startling Izaya back to reality.

Shizuo merely grinned. "Told ya."

As Shinra continued to lap at the small amount of Nutella left on his spoon, happily chattering about how he'd need to pick some up later, the blond sharply turned to face Izaya.

The raven haired teen couldn't help but shift back at the slightly crazed look in the blond's eyes.

Swallowing thickly, Izaya forced a smirk to his lips. "What's with that look, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo's brow ticked from annoyance, but he simply grasped another spoon and the bottle of Nutella before holding them out towards the smaller male. "It's your turn, flea." he muttered.

Izaya's smirk faltered and his eyes widened the slightest, but he forced a recovery quickly. "No thanks, Shizu-chan. I don't want your protozoan germs... And, actually, I really don't like sweets."

The second part of Izaya's statement went completely ignored, Shizuo choosing to only listen to the insult.

"It doesn't have my germs! I don't double dip, okay? So," the blond stood from where he had been seated next to Kadota. Seeing this, Izaya jumped to his feet as well. "Just try some already!"

And Shizuo all but flew at Izaya, the bottle of Nutella outstretched more than the spoon.

Izaya narrowly dodged. "I told you already!" he called as he ducked behind Kadota, causing Shizuo to narrow his eyes but stay immobile. "I don't like sweets!"

The blond scoffed. "Stop lying! Who doesn't like sweets?"

"Those that don't want to get fat and care about their health!"

"You could pass for a pocky stick! And I doubt one spoonful will do anything to your health!"

A short silence.

"Hm... True. But the fact remains: I don't like sweets!"

Shizuo snapped.

"QUIT LYING, FLEA!"

And he charged forward, Kadota diving out of the way just in time for Shizuo to tackle a startled Izaya to the hard top of the school roof.

"Just try some!" he growled out. Scooping up a good amount of the sweet paste onto the spoon, the future debt collector attempted to shove said spoon down Izaya's throat.

Izaya barely turned his head to the side, the Nutella coated spoon slathering his cheek instead.

"I don't want any!" he replied, kicking at the blond to try and get him off.

Unfortunately, Shizuo was much bigger and heavier than the raven teen, so his kicks did nothing but fuel his anger.

"GODDAMN LOUSE! EAT IT!"

Tossing aside the spoon, Shizuo gripped the entire bottle and held it over Izaya's face, shaking it hurriedly. The smaller teen blanched.

"Don't you d-aaack!"

Opening his mouth had clearly been a mistake. The saccharine paste not only covered his face and dribbled down his neck, no, it also snuck its way into the teen's mouth, pretty much suffocating him due to the position Shizuo had him in.

"See?" the blond stated with a little smile. "Doesn't it taste- Hey, what's wrong? Why are you turning blue...? Answer me, flea! Flea? FLEA? IZAYA!"

And so passed another eventful day in Raijin Academy, with Heiwajima Shizuo narrowly escaping detention for nearly murdering Orihara Izaya with a bottle of Nutella.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The second mini-fill I owe the wonderful ArAnCaR No. 6. I hope you like this one, too!


End file.
